The invention relates to degassing of condensate obtained in the course of compressing a CO2 rich gas stream and subsequent cooling in one or multiple stages. In previous known systems the condensate is returned directly to the waste water treatment system. Eventually necessary conditioning of the condensate has been performed directly in the pipework connecting the source and the treatment system.
For the current size of plants in operation the before described solution is adequate. However, for commercial size units an approach like the before described would impose a potential risk of asphyxiation to the operators due to accumulation of heavy gases like CO2 in the sewer system and/or uncontrolled release at the waste water treatment plant. Therefore there is a need for a safer system for the conditioning and degassing of the condensate.